


Need

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Petruo, Petruo Week 2018, Smut, me being late as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Petra was the one person who Oluo couldn’t imagine his life without. Petra was the one person Oluo needed.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry for Day 2 of Petruo Week. This took me forever to write. I wish I would have been able to participate in more days. I guess two days is better than none. Trying to write is really hard sometimes...
> 
> Unbeta-ed and smut towards the end. You have been warned.

Petra was the sun that faded away the clouds of a dark day. She brightened Oluo’s day ever since they were children. She was the glue that held everyone together; a voice within reason. Petra was the one person who Oluo couldn’t imagine his life without. Petra was the one person Oluo needed. She was home, she was love, she was kindness, and she was everything that the cruel world needed as a lining of what was good, but not deserved. The world didn’t deserve Petra Ral.

Oluo sat upon an overturned crate in the equipment room polishing his blades with a white handkerchief like he normally did before an expedition. It was another habit he picked up from observing Levi. Annoyed the shit out of the shorter man, too. A lot of his mannerisms annoyed Levi. Oluo chuckled lightly at the memory. He also remembered the slight annoyance that came from Petra when he started copying Levi’s mannerisms and style of dress. That left a sigh tumbling from his lips. Without modeling after someone much stronger than anyone in the Walls who was he supposed to be? He was a nobody.

Outside he heard voices and laughter. Through the open doorway, he saw Lynne come into view by a tree a little ways from the entrance. Petra was in tow. The sunlight shone off of their hair. Petra’s hair, on the other hand, looked like it was made out of the sunlight itself. The way it reflected off light was beautiful. Oluo couldn’t help but smile, pausing his shining to gaze at her, grip loosening on the handle of the blade. They looked like they were having a great time. Petra always looked that way whenever she was with her friends. Oluo loved to see her happy. Her laugh was beautiful and she had a smile that took his breath away every time, especially when she smiled at him. Oluo felt the blade slowly glide against his leg. It wasn’t enough to cut open his pants and make a small wound, but it was enough to cause him to jolt and hit the crate with the back of his heel with surprise and let go of the blade completely. It clattered on the floor.

Petra and Lynne both turned and looked in the equipment room. Petra raised a brow. Oluo blushed and quickly looked away, scrambling to pick up the handle. He went back to polishing, though much more frantically. He looked flustered. Petra exchanged a few more words with Lynne before she strode into the room. She chuckled. “What’s wrong, Bozado? You look like something is bothering you,” she teased as she walked up to him. She started to unbutton the top few buttons of her white uniform shirt. The straps weren’t on so it was easier for her to do.

“Noth—” Oluo glanced up and his face went crimson, hands shaking. The words and breath were taken from him. He looked even more flustered than he had before. Petra was such a tease. She  _usually_ was a tease. Even more so since they started their relationship a few years ago. She always knew what to do to get the man’s skin prickle with goosebumps and his body writhe with pleasure.

“You look tense.” Petra smiled and grabbed the cloth and the blade by its hilt, tossing them both aside.

“N-No, I-I’m fine,” Oluo mumbled, tugging at his cravat to try and let some heat escape from his body. He felt like he was standing in the sun all damn day. He shuffled awkwardly on top of the crate but was halted when Petra plopped herself down on his lap. One arm snaked around Oluo’s neck while she used her free hand to pop her breasts up and between the fabric. She heard Oluo gulp.

“You certainly don’t look or sound fine. Perhaps there is something I can do to help?” Petra crooned in his ear, her breath warm. She rubbed her backside against his groin and already felt his arousal stirring in the confines of his tight white uniform pants. She was great at driving Oluo wild.

“God, Petra,” he breathed out, pressing his legs together. He looked embarrassed. Someone could walk in at any time and see them like that. “Wh-What if Lynne comes in here?”

“She went off to look for Nanaba. I can get up and lock the door if you want. Otherwise, we can go back to the headquarters. I’m sure you won’t want to do that, though. Hiding an erection can’t be that easy.” She grinned. “Lucky for me I could just waltz in there with no problem with no snickering and eyebrows raised in question.”

“There’s nothing comfortable in here to lay on. The last time we did it in here left me with a stiff and bruised back!”

“Well, then I suggest hightailing it back to the headquarters. It doesn’t seem like anyone is around at the moment. They’re probably busy preparing for tomorrow and doing extra training routines. C’mon. I’ll lead the way,” Petra offered, shimmying off his lap and holding her hand out to him, a soft smile on her face.

Oluo gulped and took her hand as she hoisted him up. “If you say so…” He cupped his groin and did his best attempt at shifting his painfully hard cock into a more comfortable position. Petra quickly fixed her shirt so she was covered again and dragged Oluo to the doorway. She peered out and looked both ways. Lynne was long gone and it didn’t look like any of the other soldiers or new recruits were around. She pulled Oluo out and immediately started sprinting back to the HQ. Glancing back at Oluo she saw that he was holding his crotch firmly with his free hand. Both that and the expression on his face made Petra laugh.

They made it inside and to Petra’s sleeping quarters with ease. The only real trouble they almost were in was when they heard Erwin whistling down one of the other hallways. They didn’t end up crossing paths with him to save Oluo from his embarrassment.

Immediately they discarded their straps and clothing and found themselves in a heated kiss on her bed. Petra had Oluo’s cock in her grip and was pumping him in a slow teasing manner. Oluo was quite vocal, especially then, and Petra loved it. She loved all the ways Oluo was around her whether it was sexual, soft romance, or two lovers being the best of friends as lovers should be as well.

Oluo broke the kiss, eyes full of lust. “Petra, I need you.” They were both hot and horny and Petra was working him well. He’d cum before he got to be inside of her.

“I know,” she whispered, kissing his cheek before over the bed and toward the floor. She grabbed her pants and retrieved a small bottle of lube from one of the front pockets. It was the same bottle she normally carried around with her when they would have sex in other places besides one of their rooms. She flipped it to Oluo and tossed her pants back onto the floor. “Your turn to be on top this time.”

Oluo sat up and moved so she could lay where he was. He took the bottle from her and uncapped it, drizzling a generous amount of liquid over his erection. He stroked his hand up and down a few times to make sure it was thoroughly coated for Petra. The lid was replaced and the bottle found itself placed on the nightstand.

Oluo placed his hands on Petra’s hips and she spread her legs for him. It was evident Petra needed him just as bad as he needed her. She was practically dripping with arousal. Oluo leaned down and slowly licked at her wetness. It elicited a gasp from her and she bucked into him. Her fingers immediately went to his curly brown hair and tangled tightly in it. The warmth of his tongue sent shivers down her spine. “O-Oluo,” Petra breathed out. “Please...get inside. I’m ready…”

“Y-Yeah.”

Oluo sat up and breathed in slowly and let it out through his nose, nodding. He positioned himself between her legs and pushed the head of his cock inside of her. Petra moaned, her head tilting up toward the ceiling. Her eyes went half-lidded. Her face looked blissful. Almost like how she looked after orgasm. Oluo’s heart fluttered. He waited for her to adjust—and for her okay to continue—before he pushed the rest of the way in. Oluo squeezed her hips as he started rocking his own. Petra reached up and wrapped her arms around him, fingers pressing against his back. She kissed him hard on the mouth, soft, muffled noises escaping her lips as Oluo moved. The only other sound there was was the sound of skin slapping skin.

Petra broke the kiss that time to utter, “Faster.” The bed started to creak when Oluo picked up his pace. She gasped out his name when he hit her g-spot, eyes wide. Her fingers dug into his bare back. Their breathing was getting heavier and their bodies started to shine with sweat. It wouldn’t be long before they both climaxed.

Oluo looked down at Petra. She was so perfect despite only being human; they both were—perfect to one another. They were both very grateful to have one another in their lives. Every time they went out on a mission their greatest fear was up there. Each time, though, they both came back unharmed. That was always the hardest part.

Much too soon their release came. They both moaned each other’s names as they orgasmed, Oluo pulling out and spilling his seed on her chest and stomach. He collapsed beside her, both of them panting softly. He helped her clean up after they relaxed and settled into her embrace.

“I love you, Oluo,” Petra said softly, their foreheads pressed together. They were both radiating heat still and were going to be in need of a shower later when dinner rolled around. It was still early. Tomorrow was approaching, but that didn’t matter. They had time to rest up. The only thing that mattered was the moment.

“I love you, too,” Oluo replied and took her face into his hands. He captured her soft lips between her own and melted into her loving arms. There were no thoughts that could ruin that for them. They had each other.

.*.*.*.

Things fell apart fast. First Gunther fell. Then Eld. Oluo, Petra, and Eren were the only ones left. They couldn’t let the younger down. They couldn’t leave him alone with the Female Titan. They were tasked with protecting him while Levi was with the others before everything went to hell.

The Female Titan was almost to Petra. She was able to regenerate one eye. Her arms still weren’t regenerated. Oluo could hear Petra’s frustrated shouts, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying. His heart was hammering too loudly in his chest.

Then it felt like his heart was ripped out right from his chest.

“Petra!” Oluo shouted over her scream. He heard the sickening crunch as she was smashed against the tree by the titan’s foot. Just like that, she took away the one light that got him through the darkness. His one need in the cruel world.

Oluo grit his teeth and clutched his blades tightly, shooting his wires into the Female Titan’s nape.  _ “Die!” _ he shouted as he swung them for the kill. He watched as the protective crystal formed and instantly shattered his blades. His eyes widened.  _ No. _ He was falling. Slowly. He tears collected in his eyes and every memory he shared with Petra, with his friends, with  _ Petra _ , flashed before him. The last thing he felt was pain when the Female Titan’s foot connected with his body. The only sound he made was a choked gasp as he hit one tree and then another. Pain erupted from his body, but it didn’t matter anymore. His last thought before his vision went black was of Petra. Her beautiful, smiling face.

Nothing else mattered anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst at writing sex so I hope that little scene in there wasn't too cringy. :x
> 
> As always please leave feedback and kudos. I always appreciate each and every one of them.
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
